A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Party
by Anonymousnette
Summary: A criminal, a nerd, a princess, and a jock... four different people with four different lives. However, when two new kids come to their school, they have to unite as they're thrown into a whole new world.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Prologue: Once Upon a Time...**

Once upon a time, there were two different worlds. One world was on of kings and queens, princes and princesses, fairies and dragons, and heroes and villains. Most of them were content, although a little uneasy since the people they regarded as villains were given a second chance at redemption. The kingdom was ruled by a kind and just king who was known by all his people, even if he was only eighteen.

Meanwhile, the kingdom was just a movie to the people who lived in the other world, where there was no magic. People relied heavily on technology in that world, but they were content none the less. The world was full of nations, and one nation in particular was run by a president. It was the leader of industry, with technology everywhere and a powerful military. There were problems, but people considered themselves lucky to be living there and relied on entertainment to forget all their troubles.

What would happen if these two worlds collided?


	2. There Was A Boy Who Was Broken

**Chapter 1: ... There Was A Boy Who Was Broken...**

Nick was a master at deception. He practically had to be if he had to survive. Well, maybe survive wasn't the right word. His dad used to have a low income job, which meant that until recently they hadn't always been able to afford food on the table. His mom contributed to the bill when he was younger, but she died when Nick was eight. Because of this, Nick learned his number one trade: pick pocketing. Food, spare change, even things to sell off of eBay. He'll take it.

Like he did today. He was just walking down the hall, his new loot kept safely in his pocket when Amy came up to him.

"Hey Nick," she said as she bounced down the hallway.

Nick turned towards Amy. "You're in a good mood today."

Amy smiled. "Remember? They're going to announce who's going to be in the biannual musical today."

Like a bolt of lightning, Nick realized what she was talking about. They usually had a Christmas themed play, but due to the music teacher being on maternity leave, the play was turned into a musical and moved up to January. At the beginning of the month, auditions were held, and now they were finally going to announce who got in and which part they got. "Oh yeah, now I know what you're talking about." Then, he smirked. "Hey, you want to see what I got to celebrate today?"

Amy sighed. "Don't tell me you stole again. I thought your father got a new job."

She had a point. A few months back his father got a job as a police officer, which paid a lot more than his other job as a bagger at a supermarket, but Nick shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess. Anyways, wanna see what I got?" He pulled a circular gold locket on a chain out of his pocket.

Amy's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"From some women in main office," Nick said as he peered at the locket more closely. "Hey, I think this might be real gold."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What women?"

Nick shrugged. "Just some parent I think. She was talking to the front desk while her kid was waiting. I think she's enrolling him here." He looked at the locket again. "How much do you think I can sell this for on eBay?"

"Don't even think about it," Amy deadpanned before going back to the original conversation. "So, what grade do you think he's going into?"

Nick put the locket back into his pocket while he smirked. "Soon you will learn, my padawan." Then he shrugged. "He looks about our age, actually."

Amy tilted her head. "Do they even allow you to enroll in your senior year? Especially in October?" Then, she glared. "And don't call me padawan!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. Amy was never interested in learning his pick pocket ways, but he still tried to teach her anyway. He shrugged again. "Maybe he transferred from another school. Or he might of gotten held back. Now that I think about it, he did look a little older than us." Before Amy could say anything, they heard the school bell, a warning that they only have five minutes to get to homeroom. "I have to get to class now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Amy sighed. "Okay."

Nick turned around and walked away, figuring the chain of the locket. His mind wandered back to his mother again. What would she say if she was here? His mother's death had changed him, he just couldn't decide if whether it was for good or for bad.


	3. A Girl Who Was Lost

**Chapter 2: ...A Girl Who Was Lost...**

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked in the other direction. Her and Nick had been friends since freshman year, but he seriously had to quit his pick pocket habit. It was really starting to get on her nerves. As she walked down the hall to her first class, she noticed two people coming out of the office that looked like the family Nick described. The person up front seemed like she was the mother and was wearing a blue business suit. Like Nick said, the boy looked about her age, maybe a little older. The boy also had black hair and looked... uncomfortable?

Amy could understand where he was coming from. She had transferred from one school to another in sophomore year herself. So, she waved to the boy. The boy shyly waved back, but before Amy could say anything else, the woman pushed his arm down and briskly walked away, glaring at Amy. _Well, that was rude,_ Amy thought as she began walking to her forensics class. However, she couldn't help but think about the boy. He looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen him before. When she walked into the classroom, she sat down next to her friend Colin.

"Hey Amy," Colin said.

"Hey Colin," Amy replied.

"Are you excited about getting the results today? " Colin asked.

Amy nodded excitedly. "I was born ready."

Colin rolled his eyes a little. "Of course you were. You practically know The Little Mermaid by heart."

"Like a geek would," an all-too familiar voice said. Amy turned around, only to see Tiffany and Zuli standing right across from her. Tiffany and Zuli were what Amy called CCPs - Cute, Cool, and Popular. These were the kind of girls that usually formed cliques and looked down upon everyone else.

Amy just rolled her eyes. "I thought you never went anywhere without your leader."

"Charlotte has English first, remember?" Zuli snapped.

"Of course she wouldn't," Tiffany replied. "She's too absorbed in her movie stuff. She's more than just a geek; she's a nerd."

"A Disney and movie nerd," Zuli added before both girls burst out laughing. Okay, so that was true. Amy loved movies, especially Disney. She had even joined the film club at school, because of the fondness for she had for behind the scenes material. But just because she was really into movies and Disney, doesn't mean that's she was a nerd.

However, before she could say anything else, Colin stepped up timidly. "Why don't you guys just back off, okay?"

Tiffany looked like she was contemplating it for a moment, then glared at Colin. "Maybe you just have to watch what you say, Colin, or else you'll get a surprise." Colin took a step back. Charlotte's and her gang's surprises were something to be feared. No one knew what the surprises entailed, but those who received one were never the same afterwards. That's why no one ever stood up for their bully victims.

Leaving Amy to stick up for herself. "What about that movie 'Heathers'? You talk about it a lot, and I mean _a lot_."

"That doesn't make us nerds," Zuli retorted. "And watch your mouth!" With that, they walked towards their seats. Amy sighed. Charlotte and her gang have been bullying her ever since she arrived. Everyone was too afraid to stand up to them, and their previous victims had actually seemed pleased that they had moved on to "the new girl," even if the new girl had been at the school for two years. Sometimes, Amy wondered if she belonged at this school.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore them," Colin said. "They aren't even worth it."

"Easy for you to say," Amy said. "You haven't their main target for two years."

"I know, but you know they're going to get their revenge eventually," Colin said.

Amy shrugged. "They haven't yet."

She sat down in her seat as the teacher started to speak. "Alright class, it's time to announce who's going to be in the winter musical..."


	4. A Snobbish Queen

**Chapter 3: ... A Snobbish Queen...**

Charlotte looked in the mirror as she applied her third coat of lipgloss. After all, she had to keep her title as Queen bee of the school, especially if she was going to win the lead role in the winter musical. As if a bunch of nobodies were going to stand in her way. The school bell rang. So what if she was a little late to class? You couldn't rush perfection. Once she finally finished her make up, she sashayed out of the bathroom and off to her first period class: English. Of course, she'd much rather be doing other things, such as reading fashion magazines, talking with her friends, or developing her own fashion line. She could probably do it to, considering her father always said she was a business woman, just like her mother: Veronica Crassa, owner of Skyrise Industries: Estate and Rent Company.

She flung open the door and sashayed into the classroom, barely noticing the teacher glaring at her. "Charlotte, you're late... again."

"Sorry, but a girl's gotta look her best," Charlotte said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and put it on her desk.

The teacher shook her head and write something down on her clipboard. "Next time will be a detention." Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat down. "Whatever." Who did the teacher think she was anyways?

The teacher turned back towards the class. "Alright everyone, as I was saying before, it's time to find out who got in The Little Mermaid." Charlotte smirked. She knew she was going to get this part, just as she knew she was going to win the costume contest at the annual town Halloween party next week. "Amy Smith will be playing Ariel, Nick Flores will be playing Prince Eric, Zachary Langes will be playing Flounder, Charlotte Crassa will be playing Ursula, and Phil Ludas will be playing Sebastian. The rest of the parts will be posted in the hallways, and the first rehearsal will be Wednesday after school."

Charlotte's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" Only one thought ran through her mind: How could she not get the star role?

The teacher turned towards Charlotte. "Anything wrong?"

"You bet there is!" Charlotte exclaimed as she stood up. "I am not playing some slimy, villainy sea monster in the school school play!"

"As the assistant director, I can assure you that Ursula is a very good part as well," the teacher said.

Charlotte ignored her. "And tentacles aren't my thing! Why can't I play someone else? Why does Amy get Ariel anyways?"

The teacher glared daggers at Charlotte. "If you must know, you have also been given the part of Ariel's understudy, but if you continue acting like this, we will have to give that position to someone else. Now, sit down." Charlotte plopped back in her seat with a sigh. No matter what, she was going to have to play an ugly, slimy sea monster.


	5. A Selfish Jock

**Chapter 4: ... A Selfish Jock...**

Phil hurried to his locker, his large feet slapping loudly against the floor. It was imperative that he would meet someone. Someone that had his future resting on their shoulders. As soon as he came up to his locker, that said person came up to him. "Hey Charlotte."

"Hey Phil," Charlotte said as she reached onto her backpack and pulled out a packet. "Noted for economics, and answers for the textbook questions."

"Gee thanks," Phil said as he took the packet. "You're a lifesaver."

Charlotte crossed her arms. "So, when's my date?"

"Uh..." Phil had usually promised girls a date with him if they did his homework, but that didn't necessarily mean he'd follow through. True, he would take them out sometimes so people wouldn't get suspicious, but most of the time he just left them hanging. What really mattered is that he got his homework done, and it was keeping his grades up so that he could continue with sports. "It will be soon." He kind of felt guilty for using Charlotte like this, but it was necessary. He was having trouble finding freshman that looked smart enough, and everyone else was starting to get suspicious. At least he could argue it was less suspicious than bribing if he got caught.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "I have to go and on my makeup. Let me know when you decide to make that date." Then, she turned around and walked away.

Phil sighed in relief. That would mean that he would have more time to think. Once he got all of the stuff he needed for his economics class, he walked down the hall and entered the room just before the bell ran. He took his seat as the teacher opened his mouth.

"Alright class, before we start learning about supply and demand, I would like to announce the results for the winter musical," the teacher said. Phil rolled his eyes. He still didn't know why his parents made him sign up for that musical. Yeah, he had a little concussion while playing flag football with his cousins over the summer, but he was fine now. Still, his parents had to be overprotective and told him to wait until basketball season started up. He just hoped he would get the starring role's love interest. "Amy Smith will be playing Ariel, Nick Flores will be playing Prince Eric, Zachary Langes will be playing Flounder, Charlotte Crassa will be playing Ursula, and Phil Ludas will be playing Sebastian. The rest of the parts will be posted in the hallways, and the first rehearsal will be Wednesday after school."

"WHAT?!" Phil exclaimed. "This is bogus! I'm not playing the crab!"

"That is not my decision to make," the teacher calmly stated.

Phil stood up. "I never wanted to be in this dumb play anyways! Either I get the prince, or I won't be in it at all!"

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Again, that is not my decision to make. Now sit down Mr. Ludas." Everyone knew that the teacher in this class was one of the strictest, so it was no surprise when Phil replied with a swear word. "That's it young man! Detention!"

"But you can't do that!" Phil protested.

The teacher glared. "I can, and I will. Now I suggest you call your parents and tell them you'll be serving your detention this afternoon." Phil grumbled to himself as he went into the hall to call his parents. This was going to be the worst fall ever.


	6. And A Royal Couple Who Lived Far Away

**Chapter 6: ... And a Royal Couple Who Lived Far Away**

Mal walked with Ben to their room, still smiling from their date. Well, more like wedding planning meeting. They had been engaged for nearly two months now, and they still haven't fully decided on a date. Mal wanted to have it next summer, while Ben wanted to have it around Valentine's day. But they had put aside their differences, for the moment, and Ben took her on a picnic. "You really out did yourself this time."

"At least this time I left out the marching band," Ben said, referring to the first time they met.

Mal giggled. "Yeah, that was a bit much, even for a welcome."

Ben chuckled. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying to impress the girl from his dreams."

Mal looked lovingly into Ben's eyes. "Well, I guess I would do anything to impress the guy from my dreams too." Mal had already told Ben that she dreamed about him while she lived on the Isle. To her surprise, Ben said that he also had a dream about her the month before she came to Auradon. Further proof that they were meant to be together.

Ben opened the door to their room. "After you, my lady."

"As my king commands," Mal teased as she walked into the room. Even though they weren't married yet, they figured that they would get a used to sharing a room together. "I'll just be taking a shower."

Ben nodded as she walked into the bathroom. "Okay."

Once Mal was done, she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and sat on her bed as Ben walked into the bathroom. Hearing her phone vibrate on her nightstand, she picked it up and saw that Evie had texted her.

Evie: _How was the rest of your date with Ben?_

Mal smiled, reflecting back on the afternoon. _He went all out. Enchanted Lake, a big picnic, purple flowers everywhere..._

Evie: _Wow, he really loves you._

Mal: _Of course he does, he's marrying me after all._

Evie: _I know. So, have you finally decided on a wedding date?_

Mal sighed. _E, we all talked about this earlier, and you know how that turned out._

Evie: _I was just teasing. But seriously, you two know you have to decide eventually._

Mal: _I know, it's just there is so much to do..._

Evie: _Just relax M, you've still got plenty of time. Just get some sleep, and tomorrow I'm treating you to a girl's day out._

Mal smiled. Evie really was a true friend. _Alright, I'll see you in the morning._ She put her phone back on the night stand as Ben walked out. "Good night Ben."

"'Night," Ben answered as he got back into bed. They kissed each other before falling asleep beside each other.

* * *

The next morning, Mal could hardly open her eyes. Her eyelids just felt so heavy, but she managed to force them open. She expected to see Ben beside her, but he wasn't. However, this didn't startle her, as she figured he got up earlier than she did. She rolled over to check her clock, but she noticed that her body felt like it was made out of stone. She slowly lifted her head to look at the time: Twelve o'clock noon. Noon?! Why didn't anyone wake her up sooner?! And she was supposed to meet Evie this morning. She tried to get up, but it took nearly all of her strength to pull herself into a sitting position. Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Hey guys," Mal said, hoping they didn't notice the sleep in her voice. "What's with the bandanas?"

However, they seemed to ignore her question. "Where's Ben?" Carlos asked.

"I just assumed that he woke up before me," Mal answered. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

They seemed hesitant before Evie spoke up. "Mal... the whole castle was just under a sleeping spell."


	7. Doomed Friendship

**Chapter 7: Doomed... Friendship**

"WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed as soon as the results were announced. "There must be some mistake!"

"I'm afraid not," the teacher said. "If you want you can check for yourself, the cast list list is outside of the classroom..."

Nick couldn't believe this. He was going to play Eric, which was Ariel's love interest. In other words, he was to be Amy's love interest. He did like Amy, just not in that way. "Are you sure there isn't a mistake?"

The teacher nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Nick leaned back as he sighed. He wanted to shout out that he didn't want to date Amy, even if it was only on stage, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He'd just be stuck with the part anyways. Then, an idea came to him. "Who's playing Eric's understudy?" After all, he had been doing this with Amy for years. There were always understudies if the actor couldn't make it for some reason.

The teacher looked back at the list. "That would be Phil Ludas." Nick's eyes widened. If Phil played Eric, that would ruin the whole show. "Does that answer your question?" Nick nodded before the teacher went onto the lesson. "Now, today we will be learning about the power rule…" However, Nick wasn't listening. Only one thought ran through his mind: that he was doomed.

* * *

"And so, I don't know what to do about Amy," Nick said to his best friend, Chris, after class. "I mean, I like her, just not in that way, and it makes me feel uncomfortable dating her onstage."

Chris smirked. "Oh, I see. You're afraid you'll fall in love with her."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Chris, it's not like that, and you know it." Chris ignored him.

"And then you two will wonder if a fantasy would become reality, and then it will be… DOOMED LOOOOVVE!" He then started to pretend to pick petals from a flower. "Your love is doomed, dead, doomed, dead, doomed, dead…"

"CHRIS!" Nick yelled. Chris's teasing was really starting to get on his nerves.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, got a little carried away there."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

Chris just shrugged. "My little sister's been watching 'Gnomeo and Juliet' lately. It is kind of funny."

Nick sighed. Sometimes, Chris was too much of a joker. "Dude, I'm serious. I just see Amy as a friend, nothing more, and I'm pretty sure she sees me in the same way, despite my little... habit."

Chris nodded. Of course he knew all about Nick's pickpocketing habit. "Just tell her how you feel about the whole situation. Then she'll understand that you don't have any romantic attention, and you both won't have anything to worry about."

"But what about the play?" Nick asked.

Chris shrugged. "I'll think about that. By the way, you really need to quit that habit now that your dad has a new job."

Nick sighed. "I know, but I've been doing it for so long that I can't help it. Every time I see something I feel like I have to steal it."

Chris moved closer to him and looked him dead in the eye. "You're a kleptomaniac."

"No I'm not! " Nick protested.

"Yes, you are," Chris retorted.

Nick raised up his hands. "Look, kleptomaniacs usually steal on impulse. They aren't able to think: why they are stealing it?"

Then, he lowered his voice so only Chris could hear him. "When I steal, I think about how much money I can make off of it. That's why I steal things of worth... And I also steal food so I can eat."

Chris sighed. "Fine, but you have to kick the habit."

"Don't worry, I will." Eventually.


	8. Sneak Peek

**So, since Halloween is over, this story will be going on hiatus until next year. I am disappointed that I didn't get as far as I wanted to, but college has been busy. However, I will be working my Jessie Lock Up story sporadically, and updates will be more frequent after December 14. In the meantime, I will provide a sneak peak at chapter 8**

"What am I supposed to do?" Amy said to her friend Percy. "I mean, I know I've acted in plays ever since sixth grade, but with Nate, it's another story. I've know him for so long that it's just... awkward, you know? "

"Can't you just fake being sick or something on opening night?" Percy asked.

Amy sighed. Percy was into music, but he was more of a musician than an actor. "That won't take care of rehearsals. And besides, Charlotte's my understudy. "

Percy's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Yep, if you don't believe me, have a look," Amy said as she lead Percy to a nearby cast list.

Percy's eyes widened as he read it. "Well, you're screwed."

Amy sighed. "And I have no idea what to do about it."

"Just tell him that you don't feel that way about him," Percy said. "Maybe it will make it less awkward for you."

Amy sighed, doubting that it will make her feel better. "Maybe..."

Percy put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "Don't sweat it too much. Let's just get to class. "

Amy nodded as she folllowed Percy.


End file.
